love the ways you lie
by dazzling embers
Summary: Love is messy. Discusting, even. / Charlie Dalton, Knox Overstreet, and revelations on romance. (For CherryCokesandWinterSmokes)(CharlieKnox).


**Love the Ways You Lie  
**"love is a ruthless game, unless played good & right."

_For CherryCokesandWinterSmokes. You requested this out of me. It's CharlieKnox as you chose. Hope you like it, even though it's quite depressing. This is inspired by my love for all things Richard Cameron and I loved the #HashtagWar. Please don't favorite without a review, everyone. See what happens when some decides to hashtag a Private Message? A Dead Poets fiction is here. Enjoy!_

* * *

He knew Charlie Dalton was the bad boy of Welton. He knew everyone would die at the opportunity to lust him. He had known Charlie was risky. He knew, and yet he still fell. He was Knox; he always did silly things like wanting the one person who wouldn't crave him back.

He was aware of every consequence, but he hadn't realised how much it would hurt.

* * *

**Beautiful**

What they had—whatever it was because it wasn't ever a relationship—began on a Sunday in November. And Charlie still scoffs at how cliché it'd been.

::

_Knox sits on his bed, tapping his pencil against the paper to construct his poem's rhythm. What kind of poet is he? Why can he not master a technique as simple as rhythm? A frustrated loud groan escapes his mouth._

"_Would you keep it down, Overstreet? I was sle—" complains a pajama -clad Charlie from his position in his friend's doorway. "What's the problem? He motions to the trash in the corner._

"I write crappy poetry."

_"No you don't. I've seen you."_

_"Well, if I 'm so great—"_

_Charlie has the piece in his hands now. He's striding about this room reading it with all sorts of crazy voices. And suddenly, Knox tackles him, slaps him, kicks him, and beats him up. In return, he gets jammed against the wall and slapped, kicked and beat up, too.  
"That's fantastic, what you got there, Knoxy."_

Thanks."

::

They'd both left the dorm with bruises that day. When Neil had asked what happened, all Charlie said was, "Stuff." Knox smirked for agreement.

From then on, their time together was spent in dark, secluded areas. It lasted eight months. They were bumped or shoved or pulled as well kissing, or seducing or groaning. All that could be heard was ohmyGodCharlie in addition to stopthisKnox; however, it never had been toohard alongside slowdown.

It bloomed beautifully their {romance}. Though, it seemed like they walked on glass the entire time. If something went wrong, it would definitely crack loudly. It had. Charlie broke it. Knox wants it back.

* * *

**Sad**

Knox had caught him red-handed, exiting Headmaster Nolan's office. He'd gone pale, ghost white almost. Charlie didn't go to there. He can't recall a time beside this particular one.

::

"_Charlie?" he asks in whisper. "What were you in for?"_

_The other boy pauses to think. "Because."_

_"You told, didn't you? You finked. You did exactly what you told me not to!"_

_Dalton smiles. Knox shatters into tears; Charlie knew he would. _

_"You're a backstabber! You— you told me we were best friends, Nuwanda." Overstreet points a trembling finger. "But, hey, best friends don't hurt each other. And being someone who __despises__ Cameron, you sure are a whole lot similar to him."_

_"Good."_

::

Charlie was sorry; he still is. Although, did that matter when he'd done with Richard everything he had with Knox? It didn't because Charlie broke it more. Knox still wants it back.

* * *

**Tragic**

The tangled mess they twisted themselves into—the fabricated feelings—ended on a Saturday in June. Charlie hates himself for this.

::

_Knox," says Gerard Pitts as he sits cross legged on the edge of his roommate's bed. "It'll be okay."_

_He's lying on his stomach, his face blotchy from weeping. "No, it won't." His head now is propped up by his folded arms on the pillow. _

_"Why not?" Meeks questions. He shifts a glance toward Todd. Gerard grins.  
_

_A sigh sounds from Knox. Could he say exactly? Could he truly finish with Charlie Dalton? He would. It would be difficult after a school had been completely consumed with him. He's going to do this, he'll preserve. _

"_I don't like him anymore. I don't need him. We're done."_

"_Nice job," comments Todd, almost mute.  
_::

Knox wasn't upset; he wasn't angry. Knox finally broke it. Charlie found he wanted it back.


End file.
